Something Different
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: A fluffy DRR one shot. John thinks Monica is feeling sorry for him but she ends up getting upset over her feelings.


**Authors Note: My first attempt at an X Files fic. I would have done a MSR one but I don't know if I could ever make something different happen, since their relationship is so wonderful as it is, whereas DRR needed to happen and didn't :( And if you don't know my fics then you should know fluffy fics are my natural thing so you'll get a treat if you like that kind of thing :) By the way this has all been written in one day so I apologize for any mistakes, they're all my own.**

**Spoilers: Only some references to what Kobold says to Doggett in Daemonicus but not any episode spoilers that I can think of. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything X Files related, Chris Carter is if you want that person.**

*******

**Something Different**

*******

"John, just calm down, you know just as well as I do that you should start to see that there is more to the world than just work!" Monica had watched Doggett over the past two weeks constantly looking over cases and files that he didn't have to, and she could see how exhausted he had become over it. He had flipped a few moments ago when she had asked if he wanted to go for an early drink.

Doggett looked up sharply from the mountain of paper n the desk, "So you do?"

"I do what?"

"Feel sorry for me."

"What?! If anything John I feel sorry for myself." She watched as he stood up and moved round the desk so that he was standing quite close in front of her.

"What reason would you have to feel sorry for yourself for?" He had always considered her to have a reasonably easy life: picking up 'vibes' from cases, being so attractive that she could persuade most guys to do whatever she wanted and she was intelligent enough to confuse people as she explained certain things to them.

"Main reason is that every day I'm falling deeper in love with a man but he already loves another woman."

"Please don't say it's Follmer that you're talking about, Monica. And how could anyone not love you?"

"You tell me John."

"Monica what do you mean?"

"You're so caught up with Dana Scully that you don't even realize I'm here most of the time, never mind feel anything for me!"

His eyes nearly exploded out of his head, "It's me you're in love with?!"

"Yes. I keep trying to get over it but I can't. You're my best friend John but we're so different. I don't know why I'm even saying this; it's obvious you think I'm crazy so you know what, just ignore me, forget everything I just said."

John stood still, staring as Monica turned away ready to run out of their basement office. He went over what she had confessed to him and shook his head at her accusation that he was too caught up with Scully to see her. Yes, he loved Scully but not in that way. The only women who he had ever felt more for in his life were Barbara and then there was Monica who had him drawn in more than anyone or anything ever before. Why could she not see that?!

He didn't know what to do. If he went after her he would have to tell her all this and for once John Doggett was scared, but on the other hand if he let her walk out of the FBI building it would look as though what she had said was true and then he may never see her again.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was pulling open the door to the office and grabbed her wrist just as she was pressing the button to call the lift down.

She turned around, ready to pull off the hand and argue with him more, although the silent crying that had begun may halt the shouting a little.

She looked up into his eyes as he rubbed away a couple of tears with the pad of his thumb.

"Special Agent Monica Reyes you are the only person that I have ever loved this much. And yes I do think you're crazy but it's that that makes me love you more, and I can't just ignore you because hearing you say that you feel the same way is the best thing I've heard in as long as I care to remember. You make me feel exasperated most days, I fear for your sanity even more so, but to imagine life without your bright smile or deep brown eyes is a life I never want to experience."

A few stray tears made their way down her cheek, "What about Scully, John?"

"She's one of my friends. Nothing more, I love her as a friend and feel protective over her as a friend. But you mean something entirely different, you always have done." He tilted her chin up with the side of his finger and pressed his lips down on to hers. Their lips were hardly touching because John wasn't sure if that was what she wanted and he slowly broke it off, still wondering if this was all reciprocated.

He got his answer within the space of a few seconds when he felt Monica's hand on the back of his head, pulling him back for another kiss. This time it was much more powerful and both sets of lips were trying to convey how strongly their feelings for the other were.

As they broke apart for some air John looked down at his watch.

"We would be getting of in an hour anyway and we don't have a case either way," with that she took his hand and pulled him backwards into the elevator, when they reached the reception they made sure they didn't look too suspicious before getting in his SUV and heading in the direction of his house.

*******

When Monica Reyes woke up next time the first thing she felt was a strong arm around her waist. She looked in front of her and realised she was in a room that looked vaguely familiar, then she heard from the man who was holding her, "Morning Monica."

She recognized the voice immediately and smiled as she recalled their activities from the previous day, "Is it really morning?"

"Yep."

She turned her body round to face him. He pressed a small kiss to her forehead, then she watched as his expression became serious, "Should we have done that Monica?"

She bit her lip as she looked down at his bare, muscular chest, "I don't know. If you mean because we work together then no, we probably shouldn't have, but if you mean as flesh and blood humans then I would say we should do it more often." He couldn't help but smile as she tried to prevent a grin of her own appearing.

"I hope you don't think I planned on sleeping with you on our first day together."

"John I know you better than anyone, I know you wouldn't pre-meditate something like that."

He wrapped his arms tighter round her torso and she placed her palms on either side of his face and brought their lips together in a lip-scorching kiss.

"I love you John Doggett."

"As I love you Monica Reyes and I swear that I will feel the same, if not more, for as long as I live."

*******

**The End.**


End file.
